The Great Pirate Darcy
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: Regency. Elizabeth Darcy decides to tell her niece and nephew a bedtime story. Little does she know who is listening at the door...


**This popped into my head this morning and I thought, well I haven't really written any proper fluff in a while so I decided to write this**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice. Sadly.**

Mr and Mrs Bingley had decided to go to the theatre one summer's evening when themselves and the Darcy's were in town. Mrs Darcy had declined the offer of going as she said she was tired and Mr Darcy decided to stay with her. They were not, however alone. The Bingley's had two small children, aged seven and four and Mrs Elizabeth Darcy had decided that she would be the one to put them to bed as to give the nanny a night off. The two children were as well mannered as their parents and politely asked their aunt for a bedtime story.

"Oh please tell us a bedtime story Aunt Elizabeth! You are so good at telling stories!" cried Elena Bingley, the eldest Bingley child.

"Oh yes! Please do! Tell a story about pirates Aunt Elizabeth!" Charlie Bingley requested.

Elizabeth laughed as she sat down on the edge of Charlie's bed.

"Oh alright then!" She paused a moment to think.

"Did I ever tell you the story of the great pirate Darcy and how he won the hand of one of King Thomas Bennet's daughters, the princesses of the great ship Longbourne?"

"No! Please tell it! Please do!" The siblings cried simultaneously.

"Oh okay then! Once upon a time, in a kingdom not far from here lived a great King called Thomas Bennet. King Thomas had five beautiful princesses named Jane, Elizabeth, Mary, Catherine and Lydia."

The two siblings giggled at the mention of their mother's name and of all their aunts.

"The king disliked living on land and much preferred travelling the seven seas on his great ship Longbourne with his five beautiful princesses. One day they woke to find that a ship had started sailing beside them. It was a pirate ship, named Netherfield, captained by Captain Bingley and his good friend, the notorious pirate Darcy! The eldest princess Jane saw Captain Bingley and instantly fell in love with him and he fell in love with her. Her younger sister was however puzzled by his friend Darcy. He seemed to be cruel and unjust when talking to her and her sisters, but seemed quite amiable and pleasant when talking to Captain Bingley and his two sisters who had joined them."

"How could they be talking to each other if they were on completely different ships?" Elena interjected

"The ships were sailing very close together."

Elena nodded and continued listening. Elizabeth told them how Darcy was falling in love with the second eldest princess and how she rejected him when he first asked for her hand. She told them how the youngest princess escaped to a different ship and how they though they would never get her back, but then how they did. She revealed that Darcy was the one who saved the youngest princess and that it was then that Princess Elizabeth realised she loved him.

"So he asked her to marry him again?" Elena asked

"Yes, yes he did."

"And what did she say?"

"She said... yes."

Elena smiled and yawned. She looked over at her younger brother who had fallen asleep halfway through the story.

"I'm not sure Charlie enjoyed that as much as I did."

"No but Charlie is only small. You need much more sleep when you are smaller. Now come on! Time for you to go to sleep young lady."

Elizabeth stood up, kissed Elena on the head, blew out the bedside candle and left the room. Much to her surprise she saw her husband waiting at the door.

"Did you come up to hear my bedtime story Mr Darcy?" Elizabeth smiled

"Yes. I was lucky. It was my favourite one."

"How long have you been listening?"

"Since about 'The king disliked living on land"

Elizabeth blushed.

"Do not be embarrassed dear Lizzy. You are a natural storyteller."

"Thank you Fitzwilliam. I was just getting into practice for when our little one comes along."

As she spoke, she ran her hands over the front of her dress, revealing a small round bump. Fitzwilliam kissed her nose.

"Our child shall hear the best stories in England if the rest of your stories are even half as good as that one."

Elizabeth blushed again.

"Oh you flatter me Fitzwilliam. Come along. Let the children sleep. Poor little Charlie didn't make it halfway through the story."

Fitzwilliam chuckled and followed his wife towards the library. He was absolutely certain that their children would be very well educated, in the area of stories with Elizabeth as their mother.

**The end. Don't forget that reviews are like cookies but better! :)**


End file.
